The Monster Inside
by RoxasPop
Summary: Tohru meets a strange girl in the bathroom who carries her cat, KyoKyo, with her everywhere she goes. As Tohru and the Sohmas get to know her, they find out she knows more about Kyo than anybody expected. KyoOC


_Poppy here, while in the process of working on Guest House, I recently signed up for Netflix and as if my life couldn't get any better, Fruits Basket was on of the many lovely Animes on there, so in the course of, I would say, three days I managed to watch the entire Anime. Naturally I fell in love all over again as I did the first time around._

_Any-who, this soon to be multi-chapter story is going to be an Original Character plot based tale, forgive me as I know many of you are not fond of Original Characters but for my sake, and for KyoKyo, please be unbiased and give this poor narration a chance._

_I will say here and now, do not get my wrong when I say it is a OC story, I am in love with Tohru! She is the most well designed character I have ever met. Her and Kyo should be together forever! She is the embodiment of my desire to be just like her. As well, I hope that you like my character, she is my favorite original I have ever conjured up._

_Well enough of me. My dear readers, I would like to introduce you to..._

_the monster inside_

**Tale One**

* * *

><p>"<em>What's your name?"<em>

It was a lovely day outside, a perfect day to start off a new semester at school. Albeit most kids would rather be outside in the warm summer air, rather than be stuck inside a stuffy classroom that smelled of chalk dust and new uniforms. Nonetheless, the young boys and girl were happy it was not raining. One girl in particular was ready for this school year, ready to take it on.

Wide hunter green eyes glistened as Tohru Honda stared up at the large clock tower that served as an entrance to the school, "I'm so happy to be back!"

A lilac haired boy to her right smiled down at her softy, "As am I, Miss Honda."

A soft breeze swished quietly past them as an orange haired boy scoffed, kicking the ground. "I sure as hell am not happy to be back here. It sucks…" he said bitterly.

"Oh Kyo, it isn't that bad," Tohru said with hope that maybe the carrot top would change his mood. "Everbody loves you!"

"Yea right, feels like they just smother me," he spoke quietly.

"At least somebody loves you," Yuki said, his cold gray eyes shooting Kyo a sideways glance.

"What was that ya'damn Rat!" Kyo spat, throwing up his fists, ready to fight Yuki.

Tohru threw herself in front of Kyo, "Please don't fight you to, you could get in trouble!" she pleaded.

Kyo looked down at her and his face started to turn red, he looked away. "Fine, but that damn Rat better watch his mouth." He seethed before walking towards the entrance.

_I wish those two wouldn't fight, but I think sometimes I'm more worried when they don't,_ Tohru thought sadly. "Well are you ready Yuki?" Tohru voiced out loud before turning to Yuki and smiling.

"Yes I am," Yuki said softly, smiling right along with his friend. Tohru nodded happily and the two set off inside to start the new school year.

After second period Tohru had to use the restroom, "I'll be right back guys." She said to Yuki and Kyo before turning and hurriedly walking towards the girls' bathroom. Once she got there she slid open the door and was walking towards a stall, when suddenly she heard a voice.

"Ok, KyoKyo be quiet," the voice whispered. Tohru looked back in forth between the door and the very last stall.

"Hello?" Tohru called, her curiosity getting the best of her. Suddenly a loud banging sound was heard and an orange and white cat came flying out of the last stall. Panicked and without thinking, Tohru reached out to grab the cat and caught the feline in her grasp. The small frightened cat flailed around in her arms a minute before Tohru held it close and cuddled it. After a second, she could hear it starting to purr.

"KyoKyo!" Tohru heard a girl shout. The brown haired turned quickly to see a girl running to them. Tohru was shocked by how pretty she was. "KyoKyo, don't run from me!" the girl had a large red mark on her forhead just above her wide chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh here you go," Tohru said handing the small cat over to the girl. "I caught him just in time."

"Thank you very much," the girl said softly cradling the cat in her arms as if it were a small baby. "Please don't tell, I know we're not supposed to have animals at school." She pleaded.

Tohru didn't know why, but for some reason the small cat reminded her of Kyo. Not to mention, the girl seemed absolutely terrified that she had been busted. "Oh, I promise I won't tell; your secret is safe with me!"

Tohru noticed a look of relief wash over the girls face as she tilted her head down to cuddle the cat. When the girl looked back up, Tohru noticed a small spot of blood dripping down over her black eye brow. "Oh you're bleeding!"

The girl reached up with her free hand and touched the spot on her head, "Must have been from hitting my head off the toilet." She said sheepishly.

"I got something," Tohru said as she kneeled down to open her briefcase. The girl knelt down as well, as Tohru pulled out a Band-Aid. Careful to not touch her cut, Tohru placed the Band-Aid over the spot.

"Thank you very much…" she paused.

"Tohru Honda, a pleasure to meet you!" she smiled brightly.

The girl smiled as well, tilting her head as her waist length jet black hair fell around her shoulders, "I'm Katzumi Miyakuso and this is KyoKyo, we are transfers from across town."

Tohru nodded kindly, "Welcome to Kaibara High!"

The girl smiled softy before looking down at the cat in her arms, "Would you like to feed KyoKyo with me?"

"Yes that would be wonderful!" Tohru smiled even more, she had a feeling she was going to be making a new friend. Well two if you count KyoKyo.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, thank you very much for reading; I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. I hope my character didn't bore you too much or seem to plain. I am looking forward to your thoughts on my story. <em>


End file.
